


Closure

by Starsofgallifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Docks, Forgiveness, Gay, Gotham, Hitting, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Punching, Romance, Slapping, Touching, ed loving oswalds face tbh, ed x oswald, happiness, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsofgallifrey/pseuds/Starsofgallifrey
Summary: Edward attempts to get closure at the docks, but has a surprisingly reunion with Oswald.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flygurl2sam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flygurl2sam).



> Thanks to my fellow snake wife (flygurl2sam) this fic came to pass

Ed set the purple flowers down on the edge of the dock, not really knowing the exact type. He hadn’t been listening to the florist he had purchased them from; he just kept repeating the word “purple” over and over again until the woman had given him a bundle and a price.

 

He couldn’t count how many times he had visited this spot in the past few months. The first time was to boast about killing the mayor, the second was to contemplate what had happened, and why Ed was feeling the way he was. Because for weeks after Oswald’s murder he had started to spiral into a shattered state of mind.

 

Every night he could barely sleep; the silence was too distracting. Ed could turn on fans, a TV, or clocks, and the silence was still deafening. He had felt this _feeling_ before, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself that he was lonely, because if he did he would have to come to the terms with the fact he had killed the only person in the world who didn’t make him feel that way. And now it was every week he was visiting the docks. He would go at night mostly, maybe tell Oswald how his day went, tell him how much he misses him. His speeches would get progressively more desperate and pathetic as the weeks went by. Ed knew it was unhealthy to keep yearning after someone he had killed. This was Kristen all over again. So he ultimately decided today was the last day, the day he would finally say goodbye to Oswald for the final time. He had bought flowers which were Oswald’s favorite color. “I hope you like flowers, I know your mother did,” Ed whispers as a petal falls gently into the lake.

 

Ed clears his throat, wanting to find the right words. He knew Oswald couldn’t hear him; he knew he was rotting away at the bottom of the lake. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Yet, he needed to say these words. It would give him closure and he found comfort in pretending Oswald was listening to him even when he wasn’t.

 

“Oswald…” His voice cracked and he was already losing his train of thought staring into the black water beneath him. “I was wrong. You were right. I did love you, I _do_.” There were seldom times Ed could admit he was wrong, but in this instance he didn’t mind not being right. “There are no words, Oswald. There are none I could say to begin to ask for forgiveness, because it’s too late anyway. I messed up, big time. Despite what you did, despite… _Isabella_ , you proved to me that you cared for me more than anything. And I’ve come to realize that I can barely live without you. I don’t think of you as a weakness, more of a strength. Thank you for helping me understand this feeling Oswald.”

 

The tips of Ed’s shoes protrude off the dock. If he could be closer without falling off he would. “I promise I’ll never forget you, and I forgive you. I wish I was able to have forgiveness, but perhaps I don’t deserve it. Goodbye, Oswald Cobblepot.”

 

He presses his hand to his own mouth, kissing lightly and then placing his hand on the flowers at his feet.

 

“Rousing speech,” a familiar said bitterly. Ed swerved around, a hand ready to pull the knife from inside of his suit if need be. “Truly.”

 

 _Oswald_.

 

A loud gasp escaped Ed’s throat and he tripped backwards falling into the water. He shouldn’t have been leaning so close to the edge. Not expecting the drop, water invaded his lungs instantaneously and he felt a burning in his throat. He thrashed around while thoughts and feelings and utter confusion were buzzing in his head.

 

Eventually, he is able to push himself up and take in a breath of fresh air. Luckily his glasses hadn’t fallen off in the process. Perfect. As he caught his breath and treaded the water, he looked up to see Oswald peering over the side of the docks cautiously. He had a black sweater on, and black pants, nothing more. His hair was mildly styled, but Ed could tell he hadn’t had access to a lot of high quality personal grooming materials recently.

 

A ghost? No…Ed immediately buried that thought _. Ghosts weren’t real._

 

“You know, Edward, for someone so smart you can be surprisingly stupid.” Edward couldn’t help but smile, despite the circumstances. He didn’t know what to do or say. He felt so low beneath him like this, wading in the water so he didn’t fall back under it’s watery depths. His brain was avoiding asking how Oswald was back. How did he survive?

 

Ed accepted it as a miracle of fate for the time being.

 

“There’s a ladder over here,” Oswald gestured lazily to the left side of the dock. Ed swam as fast as he could swim with an expensive green three-piece suit on. The latter was slimy with years of decay but he crawled up, not caring about the gunk layering the metal bars. He got up on his feet and approached Oswald’s disheveled figure.

  
“It _is_ you,” Ed whispered in disbelief. He was dripping, and his hair was curling and sticking to his forehead. He probably looked an absolute mess, but he was absolutely overjoyed that somehow he hadn’t ended up murdering the one person who truly loved him.

 

Oswald backhanded him hard when he was within reach.

 

Ed staggered backwards, and before he could complain he realized…yes, he did deserve that. He straightened himself back up and turned to level his gaze with Oswald’s enraged face. Ed never thought he would see it again. Oh god it was so good to see his face again, and his body, and everything about Oswald Cobblepot. Ed knew he was about to go through a beating most likely, but hell if he cared. He’d gladly crumble beneath the hand of this man. Never did he think he’d be wanting to kiss down his jawline and hear the smaller man mewl his name.

 

Oswald seemed confused by his expression, as if he was expecting to get shot in the chest again. Ed had no idea how much of his speech he had actually heard, but he would gladly apologize and recite it over and over again if that’s what it took for Oswald to understand his love. His mind was swimming with the opportunities they could have now, and at the same time he couldn’t fully process that he was standing here in front of him.

 

A hard shove in the center of his chest. Ed stood his ground and let Oswald punch him lightly again and again. “Damn you Edward Nygma. If you think you can just say a little speech and smile at me and I’ll forgive you,” he slapped Ed’s face, “you have another thing coming.”

 

“Oswald, please, listen to me-” Ed started, but Oswald was still rambling on, allowing rage to control him as he usually had the habit of doing.

 

“No!” he screamed, tears forming in his glistening green eyes. Ed had always admired the color of his eyes, even more so now. “I’ve done my listening, _Ed_. You made it perfectly clear where you stand,” he spat the last words, still swinging his arms which Ed had started to dodge. Despite his anger, the ex-mayor was making no move to kill him or even harm him permanently. Oswald seemed conflicted about his own words. Ed started to zone out on what he was spouting, trying to figure out a way to quiet him and get his own point across.

 

 _Oh_. He knew what to do. Something he’d been wishing he could do for a while, and he wasn’t going to miss his chance now.

 

 

Ed grabbed Oswald’s wrists and dragged him forwards so he could lean down to kiss him. When their lips touched, it was electric. It was unlike anything Ed had felt before, and he was falling in love with him all over again. This effectively shut Oswald up, and he could feel Oswald going limp in his arms. He was melting into the affection momentarily, since Ed was probably fulfilling many dreams he had conjured up on his own time. Ed smiled against his lips, slowly curling a hand around the nape of his neck. Everything about Oswald was so soft and it made his hunger for the smaller bird rise entirely. He felt Oswald tense up again and push him away with a firm shove. Ed stayed close, his hands trailing down Oswald’s elbows in adoration.

 

Oswald’s cheeks were flushed pink in the moonlight, and he did that fluttering thing with his eyelashes he only did when he was embarrassed or being flirted with. It was precious, and Ed needed to make sure he saw it for the rest of his life.

 

“Now can I please explain-” Ed started softly, hoping to ease Oswald into having a civil discussion but rage seemed to find its way back to him and he looked up, eyes flaring with a new fire. He back hands him again, so hard this time Ed actually keels over from the force of the sting.

  
“Gosh, Oswald, what was that for?” he hisses.

  
“For shooting me, why else?” Oswald barked, though uncertainty was glistening in his eyes as Ed leveled their gaze again. “And for thinking you could shut me up with a kiss.”

 

“You didn’t like it?” Ed sneers playfully. Oswald attempts to look offended, but he’s visibly blushing and fidgeting. Ed knows how to push his buttons just right to make him even more enamored. “Should I try again?”

 

Oswald stutters something, but Ed’s lips are back on his own in an instant. As much as Oswald pretended he wasn’t in the mood or wasn’t enjoying it, he hummed blissfully upon their second connection. His hands were at his sides, but Ed had one hand on the back of his head to keep him in place, and one on his spine pulling him ever so close.

 

This time _Ed_ ended the kiss when he was ready and by seeing Oswald’s face he knew he had gotten him to give in. “This can’t be happening. I’m dreaming,” Oswald muttered.

 

“It’s happening, Oswald,” Ed replied.

 

“I had a whole plan, and I-I was going to get over you. I was…”

 

“Did you expect me to still be angry with you?” Ed asks affectionately nuzzling his cheek, “I couldn’t stay mad at you.”

 

“If this is a trick or a ploy, I will murder you Edward Nygma. Brutally.” It’s an empty threat. Ed knew Oswald well enough to know that the former Mayor would never be able to kill him.

  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Ed responds, kissing, _finally_ kissing, down his jawline. Oswald mentioned this was like a dream, but Ed was worried now that it truly was. There were so many nights after Oswald’s death he had thought of doing this. The desire he felt in the pit of his stomach was overwhelming and he nibbled at his neck, Ed’s favorite spot. Oswald gave tiny gasps, gripping at Ed’s damp shoulders with large shaking hands.

 

When Ed moved up to press his lips to Oswald’s again, something finally clicked for the Penguin, and he threw his arms desperately around Ed’s neck pushing up into his embrace. He finally kissed back with a fierce passion and Ed grinned, biting at his bottom lip, and then pulling away. Their noses were still touching as they gaze lustfully into each other’s eyes. Despite the past, despite their current circumstances, they both reveled in the desire and love they were both finally able to openly share.

 

“I thought you were mad at me,” Ed drawls.

  
“And I thought you were kissing me,” Oswald bites back, gripping Ed by the hair and dragging him back in. Something they had both learned tonight was that when they were kissing each other, they didn’t like to stop. Ed maneuvered them against one of the rectangular pillars. He lifts Oswald’s wrists above his head and he complies with ease, licking into Ed’s mouth. God, he tasted so good. So right.

 

“You look stunning,” Ed whispered, pulling off his mouth for a while. Oswald’s arms rest lazily back down around his neck as Ed trails his hands down his waist slowly.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Oswald’s voice is coated with sarcasm. “You’re the stunning one.”

 

“I’m dripping with polluted city water,” Ed said back with a small chuckle. “I shouldn’t be getting your fuzzy sweater wet.”

 

Oswald grip him tighter, trapping him in his embrace. “Ed, if you leave me now you’ll be sorry.”

 

Ed smirks, “Moments ago you wanted me dead.”

 

“I never wanted you dead, but I’m really pissed off,” Oswald snarls. Edward falters for a moment and his lips curl down; he can see Oswald ready to apologize, but Ed doesn’t want that. Oswald wasn’t the one that should be apologizing. Ed presses to fingers to his lips and Penguin blinks, eyes fluttering again.

 

Edward had no idea how Oswald had survived; he was sure he would tell him later. They had all the time in the world now. If Oswald wanted the time that is. If Oswald never wanted to see him again after tonight, he would understand, and he would solemnly allow him freedom to leave. But if he wanted Ed still after all this time…

 

“I’m sorry. Those words don’t make up for what I did. I don’t think any words ever can, but… I need you Oswald. Like you said, you can’t have one without the other.” He smiles remembering Oswald’s little speech. “You were right about everything.”

 

Ed adds, “I was wrong.” Oswald knows how difficult that is for him. Green eyes gaze up at him and he can’t help but cup his face in his hands. This was unreal.

 

Oswald opens his mouth to speak, but takes a few moments to form a proper thought with Ed’s breath on his lips.

 

“Let’s just forget everything, Ed. I mean it. I want to start over, together.” Oswald’s offer was entirely what he needed to hear. He just needed confirmation on one more thing. He trailed his hands down to his neck, gripping softly at his shoulders.

 

“Do you still love me?”

 

Oswald grinned, for the first time that night. He had smiled slightly, but this was a full-fledged _grin_. There was a twinge in his stomach. He never knew he could feel so good making someone so happy. “I’ve never stopped loving you Ed.”

 

“Even the time you told me I was standing too close?” Ed teases, relaxing from his partner’s answer. It takes Oswald a moment to remember what he is talking about but when he does, he smirks and leans in close.

 

“Now you’re standing too far.”

 

Ed leans in with a smile, kissing him again. He hadn’t counted how many times they had kissed tonight, and he had no idea that tonight he’d even be kissing the lost love of his life, but this is where they both ended up. He had a strong urge to go home to his old apartment where he was staying now and remove Oswald’s sweater and warm him up. He must be freezing.

 

Ed grips one hand under his thigh and one arm underneath his shoulders, lifting him up. Oswald yelps wrapping his legs and arms around Ed instinctively. “ _Ed_ , what are you doing?” he snaps as Ed starts walking with him in his hands.

 

 

“Taking what belongs to me, home.”

 

Oswald doesn’t respond but, wraps his arms tighter around Ed’s neck, nodding into his shoulder. Ed forgot about the flowers which the wind had blown into the lake. They didn’t matter anymore. In the span of less than an hour, Ed’s whole life had been turned upside down, and yet it still didn’t matter. He had come to the docks tonight for closure, and had a whole new door open in its place. Yes, they had both made mistakes.

 

They both deserved forgiveness.


End file.
